


A Day Late

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: sj_everyday, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets home later than she wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Late

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "sj_everyday" prompt #30 "forgive me"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

Sam pulled into their driveway just as the school bus stopped at the corner, dropping off the half-dozen children who lived on their street. Eight-year-old A.J. spotted her first, turning on the sidewalk to bump her brother’s shoulder.

Still standing next to her car, Sam tried not to brace herself for his reaction. Yesterday, Jake’s fifth grade class had made a special presentation – all of the kids had memorized an important speech from history, and their families had been invited to the school to hear them. Two days ago, Sam had had every intention of being there, but then an unknown contaminant had been detected during SG-8’s post-mission physicals, and the SGC had gone into quarantine until just an hour ago.

Jake looked up and saw her in the driveway. His eyes widened for a moment, then he broke into a run, his little sister hurrying to keep up. 

“Mom, Mom!” he yelled, grinning. He skidded to a stop next to her, but A.J. barreled into Sam’s hip, turning the collision into a hug.

“Hi, Mom,” she added.

“Hi, A.J.” Sam hugged her back, the said, “Jake, I’m so sorry I missed your presentation. I wanted to be there, but—”

“—there was a quarantine,” he finished. “I know, Mom. But I got a medal, come and see!”

He took her hand, tugging her toward the house.

“You’re not mad I missed it?” she pressed.

Jake shook his head. “Nah. Dad recorded it for you, so you can watch it later. I know you were busy saving the world.”

Sam laughed, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “I have the best kids, you know that?”

“We know,” said A.J.

THE END


End file.
